


We’ll Light the Way Back

by Speedy3303



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Gen, Terraqua if you squint, Violence, We need more Anti-Aqua stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy3303/pseuds/Speedy3303
Summary: There's only one thing I want, with all my heart."Xehanort...I'm casting you out of Terra forever!" A 'What If' one-shot of the battle between Aqua, Ventus and Terra-Xehanort except in this case Aqua can use the power of darkness.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	We’ll Light the Way Back

"There's only one thing I want,"

Determined blue eyes open, eyebrows drawn as she stares at the man who had been responsible for everyone's misery for the past decade. He stares right back at her, a smirk playing across his face.

"with all my heart."

Blues eyes flash to gold holding an immense amount of power behind them.

The smirk disappears.

"Xehanort..."

Black tendrils leak from her hands, traveling up her arms, caressing her body in a hug, pulsing in power.

"I'm casting you out of Terra forever!"

An explosion of purple and black smoke rips from her body, tendrils of darkness crawling from red fingertips up her arms, across her thighs while dark veins creep from the edges of her golden eyes, down her face, marking her cheeks.

She dashes.

Xehanort stumbles back from the sudden force of darkness and fumbles his keyblade into an awkward angle in a haste to block the head on attack from the blue haired keyblade wielder.

Blades lock and sparks fly as metal grinds on metal by the strength of both wielders. With her face this close Xehanort can see the anger, pain, and... was that hate?

"Heh, you have changed Master Aqua." Xehanort said with slight admiration. "Your darkness, even more powerful than Terr-"

"Shut up!" Aqua took control of their locked weapons, twisting Xehanorts blade out of his hands and out of his reach.

Before he had the chance to call his weapon back, a jolt of pain ripped through his heart, he looks down to see Masters Defender buried deep inside his chest. Blood red claws wrapped around his neck, nails breaking skin, he couldn't breathe, he could only stare into the eyes of a once broken girl now turned monster.

"For Terra." She snarls.

For once in a very very long time, he felt fear.

He felt her twist the keyblade, what would have made him scream if not for the already lack of air he currently had. She smirked at the pathetic chocked noise that passed his lips. With dark spots now clouding his vision, he stared into gold eyes one more time.

There was no remorse.

She wanted him dead.

She wanted him to suffer like she had, like they had.

"Aqua! Stop! It's still Terra!"

He can't see clearly anymore but he can make out a small figure and a blur of blonde hair.

"Aqua!" Ventus shouts again as he grips and starts to pull at her dark tainted arm currently strangling Xehanort. Aqua looks down at a petrified boy who she no longer recognises.

'He's just in the way'

Aqua bares her teeth, which now resemble the fangs of an animal or monster than human, and releases an animalistic growl and a burst of darkness sends Ventus flying back and colliding into the ground.

He doesn't get back up.

He's given up trying to release the right grip around his neck, he hangs limp, no longer possessing the strength to fight back.

He's shocked to suddenly feel his body hit the dusty ground, next he coughs and gasps for air trying to regain whatever oxygen he lost. It's not long until he is lifted again, except this time it wasn't Aqua.

"Now Terra!" A new voice screams but he doesn't have time to register who's until a burst of light enters his chest and all that remains is darkness.

Terra looks down and flexes his hands, amazement flashing through his eyes for after so long he finally had his body back.

"Aqua it's okay!"

"No stay back! I-I don't want to hurt you..."

"I really am okay Aqua, please, just don't run away!"

Terra turned to a shocking but also depressing scene. Both Sora and Ventus were approaching Aqua as if she were a wild animal ready to flee, not that she was far off. For every step they took forward she took one back. Her still clawed hands dug desperately into her white bleached hair, dark smoke rising off her skin.

Terra wasted no time, he ran straight for her and engulfed her into his arms, the darkness burn't his now pure skin but he didn't care. He only held her tighter as she tried to squirm.

"T-terra? N...no, no I- I can't control it, please I-"

"No Aqua. I'm not letting you go, you never stopped lighting my way back, now it's my turn ."

He felt her relax after that, then she started sobbing into his chest, out of happiness or grief he wasn't sure. Her knees started to buckle so he kneeled down with her and then beckoned Ventus over, arm open for him to join.

The three of them were finally reunited at last.

Sora couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Still pretty new to writing fan fictions, I just made my account in this today! So I’ll be putting what I have from Fanfiction.net over to here!


End file.
